Not Exactly A Fairy Tail
by ShadyPop
Summary: A collection of misadventures following our band of fairies throughout their daily lives in the ever so magical land of Fiore
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Look out for Lucy?

 **Genre:** Friendship/Humor

 **Characters/Pairings:** Hinted Nalu

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** On a day where Natsu is seeing double, he's gonna wish he payed attention to his dragon senses...Or at least he thinks he is.

* * *

Natsu bit the bottom of his lips as he stood outside the guild. He didn't know why but his dragon senses were tingling.

He was sure of it. Something weird was gonna happen today...Although he didn't know exactly what was going to happen anything involving something weird definitely included the queen of weirdos.

Yellow was a color he did _not_ want to see today.

"Natsu you okay?" Happy asked apprehensively as he floated near Natsu's head.

The fire mage had snapped out of whatever trance he was in at hearing his little buddy's voice. He gave the blue feline a smile. "Yea, sorry just thinkin' about something. Come on, let's go!" Not a couple of seconds later did he burst into the guild. "Mornin' guys!"

Of course he greeted with the usual chorus of "Good Mornings!" and "Heys!" Nothing was out of the ordinary so far. Everything was going in a way he was comfortable with.

Well until a large flash of yellow appeared in his vision.

All too soon he found himself wrapped in the embrace of Lucy Heartfilia. The speed she flew at him when he entered the guild was absolutely ridiculous and Natsu was fairly surprised he had been able to get out a greeting before this...attack of sorts. He nearly fell onto his butt at the surprise hug. He managed to keep his balance, however, and wrap his arms around his blonde friend.

Natsu wasn't exactly sure how long she had been clinging onto him before he finally decided to speak up, ignoring the curious stares from some of their guildmates. "Uhhh, Luce?"

In response he got an excited squeal and felt himself being squashed by her even tighter than before. Mavis this was almost as bad as one of Erza's hug! He knew Lucy was strong, but not this strong!

"Nastu! I missed you so much. What took you so long to come into the guild this morning?!"

Now Natsu was _really_ confused. It was still pretty early, barely even noon. Usually Lucy wouldn't show up for another hour or two if he didn't get her from her apartment. But even on the rare occasion she came to the guild before him, she was usually at the bar with Mirajane and would turn to greet him before they talked to each other or with their team.

As far as he was concerned she was never this overtly affectionate around the other members of the guild since they tended to get the wrong idea very easily. In fact once they did get the wrong idea she would often vehemently deny any accusations thrown her way. So to have her acting like this right in the middle of the guild hall, he knew something was up.

"I got up late?" He offered lamely not really sure what else to say.

"You really should try to get here earlier. How am I supposed to enjoy mornings a the guild without my dragon.." She told him in a low voice while stroking his cheek.

 _WHAT?!_

Cheers and couple of whistles erupted around them.

"Ah jeez Natsu learn how to satisfy your woman right. If she wants ya to come on time, come on time!"

"When did Salamander and bunny girl even get together?"

"Oh wow Lu, I didn't know you were so bold!"

"I can't believe flamebrain actually got himself a woman. He totally drugged her."

"Natsu and Lucy are together? I'll drink to that!"

"You'll drink to anything…"

"Lucy is a real MAN!"

Just what the hell was going on?!

It wasn't the cheers that confused Natsu even more. But it was the lack of a certain cheer. If this was real life, because at this point he was pretty sure ice princess got a good hit on him while he was sleeping or something, then he definitely would've heard something along the lines of b-

"NATSU!"

Um, not that. In fact that kind of sounded like…

"Luce?" Completely forgetting his train of thought,he turned around stared at the entrance of the guild. Without fail there was another Lucy standing there. The guild had gone eerily silent.

.

.

.

.

What.

The pink-haired boy simply stood there holding Lucy(?) while staring at...Lucy(?).

While he was in a state of shock Lucy was in a state of anger. She quickly marched up to him, and he could tell by the look in her eyes she was about to go on one of her rants.

Oh no.

As soon as she jabbed her finger to his chest and took a deep breath he frantically spoke up first before she blew this out of proportion Lucy style.

"Wait Luce please! I'm just as confused as you are. I came into the guild not too long ago and there you arm jumping into my arms and I have no idea what's going on and then you came and here we are so please don't yell!" He gasped as he finished off his long sentence.

Lucy said nothing but instead put her hands on her hips and stared at other Lucy(?) in confusion. "So…?" Now she was absolutely dumbfounded and so was the rest of the guild it seemed.

The other Lucy in Natsu's arms slowly dislodged herself from the fire mage and nervously laughed at both of them. "Well I was hoping that if I could show some affection to Natsu like this then the next time he would see you, he would just sweep you off your feet in a flurry of passionate kisses…" Her voice suddenly took a higher pitch and soon sparkles were shining in her eyes. "Then you guys would have pink-hair, brown-eyed babies!" Lucy figured out the puzzle as soon as those last words left her mouth.

"MIRA!"

As soon as her name had been shouted, Lucy poofed and there standing in the flesh was Mirajane. "Well, now that we have that sorted out I have some work to do at the b-"

"MIRA!"

And just like that a bloodthirsty Lucy was chasing Mirajane around the guildhall. "DAMMIT MIRA YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT. THAT'S NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL!"

Natsu promptly picked his jaw up off the floor at hearing that. She didn't deny anything Mira said at all. She just claimed it wasn't romantic. Did that mean she didn't mind the idea of them having kids one day?

He didn't even notice he was smiling until Happy floated down in front of him. "Jeez Natsu you have that creepy smile on your face like Lucy does when she's perving on you."

"Huh?"

The feline raised his blue paws to his mouth as he laughed at his partner. "You liiike her." He commented slyly.

A light tinge of pink rose on Natsu's cheeks as he waved Happy off. "Ah shut it."

Maybe he did like her. He wasn't all that sure...Or maybe he just wasn't ready to come to terms with it yet.

However one thing was for sure. The next time his dragon senses were tingling, he was gonna make sure he didn't ignore them like today.

He paused in his thoughts as he looked at the running blonde on his mind.

Or would he?

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Mira we can't all have the shippings we want. Sigh.**

 **Oh but um hello there readers! I'm pretty new to the Fairy Tail fandom as I've recently been obsessed with the anime and reading many other great stories has inspired me to do some of my own writing for Fairy Tail since I no longer have any interest in Bleach.**

 **Before I attempt to try a multi-chap fic I'm gonna this little series of one shots. Most of them will be revolving around Team Natsu, but I already have some others planned for characters like Gajeel and Laxus. Also btw this chapter takes place before the guild disbands soooo yea.**

 **I don't really write much in general so any tips and criticism is greatly appreciated!**

 **I'll also be taking request for this hue hue. Please check the end of the latest chapter to see whether or not they are open.**

 **As of now**

 **Request = OPEN**

 **See you guys for the next one shot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** But first, lemme take a selfie

 **Genre:** Humor/Friendship

 **Pairings:** Hinted Nalu, Hinted Chappy(CharlexHappy)

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** In which taking a selfie is always a priority!

* * *

"Hey guys!" A bright and cheery voice boomed as they entered the doors of the guild hall. They received waves, nods and choruses of 'hey' in return. The figure made a straight beeline for the bar and thanked Mira as she brought out their regular.

Natsu turned to the side and greeted the owner of the bright voice. "Luce? You're back from your shopping trip already?" Team Natsu had recently came back from a mission with a huge reward. So large in fact, when spilt up Lucy had enough to cover her rent for two months and have leftover money to go on a shopping spree. Which is exactly what she ran off to do when they arrived back.

Natsu, Erza and Gray opted to go back to the guild which didn't matter since the Celestial mage was gone as soon as they stepped off the train.

Although that had been about half an hour ago which was weird since Lucy took forever in different shops browsing and looking and trying on clothes. So it came as a surprise to Natsu when he not only saw her come back from her trip already, but only have one bag in her hand.

"Yea! The stuff I bought some pretty neat stuff although it did cost a pretty jewel…" she told with a strange gleam in her eye. "I totally forgot these were hitting the market today and I just had to pick two of them up before they sold out!" She said while reaching into her bag and pulling out some weird rectangular device.

From behind the bar Mira had let out a small gasp upon seeing the thing in Lucy's hand. "Oh wow Lucy how'd you manage to get your hands on two of _those_?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at that while staring at the device in confusion. "I don't get it. What is that thing?"

"Only the latest device in communication technology! Let me introduce to you the iLacri!" Lucy exclaimed while holding out the small device like it was a treasure. "Not only can it let you call other people-"

"Doesn't the communication lacrima already let you do that?" The pink-haired mage drawled in a bored tone before he got a smack on his forehead courtesy of Lucy.

"Shut up and let me finish!" She scolded him before coughing and continuing. "As I was saying not only can you call others but you can also take pictures and selfies!"

Pictures was a word Natsu was familiar with. After all Reedus drew pictures all the time. Selfies on the other hand…"What's a selfie?"

"It's when you take a picture of yourself! Like umm...hold on." Typing in some letters and numbers into the iLacri Lucy got up off her bar stool and walked over to Natsu. She put an arm around his shoulder and pulled them flush together while raising her phone over her head. "Smile!" Was all she said before he saw her press a button. The screen flashed and Lucy pulled away before putting the iLacri in his face.

What stared back at him was a winking Lucy with a slightly confused Natsu.

Natsu grinned before taking the device from her to observe further. He angled the device and pressed the same button she did before pulling his down towards his face level. His grin got even wider when he saw a mirror image of him staring back at himself. "Woah! That's so cool!"

"Yea I know! Which is why I wanted to give the second one to you!" She told him while taking the other one out of her bag and placing it in his hands. "Since I was the hundredth customer in the store they gave me half off on the second one so I picked it up!"

If it was even possible Natsu's smile got even wider. It practically covered his whole face at this point. "Thanks Luce you're the best!" He got to give his blonde friend a quick hug, totally missing the bright flash of pink that tinged her cheeks and the smirk from Mira.

When he pulled away Lucy showed everything he needed to know about his iLacri. From setting up his password, to filters and captions he could add on the pictures, to a network where he could befriend other people(and where he insisted Lucy be the first friend he added) and either send pictures to them privately or post them for all of the world to see. If the phone ever died he could just recharge it using his magic since he was a mage.

He spent the rest of the day enraptured by the phone taking pictures whenever and wherever he could. As Lucy watched him she couldn't help the feeling that this was going to be bad news in the future, but she pushed the feeling aside for the moment since simply seeing Natsu happy put aside all her worries.

"Natsu! Lucy's perving on you again!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

* * *

Lucy hummed to herself as she rubbed her towel over her wet skin. She frowned a little bit at her wrinkled fingertips before shrugging. That's nothing a little lotion won't fix. It was just what she got for soaking in the tub for too long. She wrapped a towel around her wet locks of hair and her body before exiting the bathroom and making her way to the privacy of her bedroom.

Only to find Natsu standing right there in the middle of her room.

"Yo Luce!"

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing in here?!" You'd honestly think she wouldn't have to ask and would just be used to her guildmates just breaking into her apartment, especially Natsu.

"I wanted to drop by and make sure you didn't forget about our mission." He explained before Happy added his own two cents.

"Yea Lucy sometimes you just stay cooped in her eating snacks and sleeping. No wonder you're so heavy.."

"I do not!" she exclaimed in protest before huffing and trying to push the two intruders out of her room so she could get dressed. Natsu was actually willing to comply and wait outside before a lightbulb lit itself over his head as if suddenly remembering to do something. Grinning he turned and wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulling her against him. The blonde quickly let out a sound of protest as she tried to move away. However, it was nearly impossible seeing as how Natsu was much more muscular than her.

"Get over here Happy!"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat replied taking up a spot on Natsu's shoulder. The pink-haired mage used his free hand to take out his iLacri and hold it in the air above them. He quickly unlocked the device and took a picture within a matter of seconds before running out the room to wait for Lucy to get ready.

After getting ready, Lucy had taken out her own phone as she was sure Natsu already had the picture posted. Oh how right she was.

The picture showed Happy smiling at the camera with his wings out on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu had an arm tightly wrapped around her waist as he winked at the camera with his contagious smile. Lucy on the other hand was not only in a towel, but her face was a bright red that would've put Erza's hair to shame and she looked flustered as hell.

 **Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona and 103 others like this**

 **Comments:**

 **Mirajane Strauss: Oho! Look at you two! So cute together. You guys are so in love! 3**

 **Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden and 23 others like this**

 **Cana Alberona: I wonder why she was only in a towel. Probably the first thing they found after their early morning activities ;D**

 **Macao Cobalt, Mirajane Strauss and 75 others like this**

Lucy didn't even bother to read the rest of the comments. How long ago did Natsu even post this? Why did have so many likes already? Did she really take that long to get ready? Or maybe it was just because Natsu had a lot of friends on Facebook….Who knows. Honestly all that boy did was go on missions, fight and take selfies.

She didn't even think someone like Natsu would get so addicted...

Rushing downstairs she grabbed him by the vest collar and dragged him outside. "Let's get this mission over with…"

* * *

Lucy wiped some sweat off her brow as she stared down at the fallen bear like creatures. Turning over to Loke she gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks for the help Loke!"

He waved her off and gave her a dazzling smile in return. "I'm always ready to help you whenever you need it. Until we see each other again my love~" And with that he faded back into the Celestial Realm.

All they really had to do was take care of some monsters that had been attacking a town recently. They had yet to make their move on the town for the day so Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were lucky enough to catch them in the forest. A place where Natsu could, thankfully, do as much damage as he'd like.

The band of monsters they found had been essentially a couple of small, not really, bear-like creatures and one giant one, who could best be assumed as leader of the pack. Of course Nats had went straight for one and left Lucy to fend off the other ones which, with the help of Loke, was not very difficult at all.

The blonde headed girl sighed as she heard another blast go off. She figured Natsu would be done by now. She was about to turn around and check on his progress when she felt herself being scooped up in the air.

"I got her Natsu!"

"Alright! Quick bring her over here!"

"Aye sir!"

"Hey wait a sec-" Before she could even finish her sentence Lucy found herself being dropped. She didn't even have time to scream before a tan and muscular arm caught her and hoisted her up a bit.

"N-Natsu!-"

"Quick, smile for the camera Luce!"

"Wha-"

Flash.

In the next moments Lucy found herself back on the ground while Natsu dropped the bear he was also holding, somehow, to type something on his iLacri.

She stomped her foot down in anger when she saw him. "Ugh, are you serious Natsu?!"

Elsewhere…

"Can I get another beer Mira?"

"Coming right up!" The shrilly voice of the barmaiden answered the request as she went in the back to get some more of the requested drink. Coming back out to the bar she smiled as she handed over the drink to the patron.

Her blue eyes wandered over to her own iLacri as it buzzed on the wooden bar. Quickly picking it up she unlocked it and opened up Facebook to see the new photo Natsu added.

It consisted of him with one arm around Lucy and another around the fluffy neck of the bear monster he had been scorching. There was a grey line across the picture with a caption that said, "Hanging out with the (bae)r!"

The silver haired girl giggled as she quickly pressed the like button and turned to continued to serve others wanting a drink or some food.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu start up another fight with Gray. Lucy rolled her eyes as she turned back to her strawberry smoothie.

Honestly it's been years, would they just grow up.

Seeing as how they weren't many people in the guildhall, Lucy took out her iLacri and scrolled through her message feeds. Might as well do something while waiting for Erza to get here, which was odd, so they could probably take a job and get out of here.

A few minutes passed by before she suddenly felt a rush of wind two voices screaming in her ear.

"LUCY TELL HIM I WON THE FIGHT!" The boys simultaneously yelled before turning to glare at each other.

It was Natsu who spoke up first. "No way ice princess! I totally won!"

Gray scoffed. "You must really have a lump of coal in your brain if you think you won!"

To both of their surprises Lucy actually decided to add in her own thoughts on the matter. Usually Erza would either make them stop, or Lucy would ignore them until they got preoccupied with something else. "I don't know Gray, doesn't really look like you're winning here…" She commented as the boys leaned over her to get a good look on her phone.

A picture Natsu posted of his hand pinning Gray down by his face while the pyro beamed at the camera.

"When did you even get that?!"

"I'll never tell my secrets ice nuts! You'll have to beat it out of me!"

"I think I'll do just that!"

And just like that they were at it again.

Lucy sighed as she stared at her teammates brawling in the middle of the guildhall once more.

* * *

Lucy honestly should've known better.

She seriously was living up to her hair color if she didn't suspect something like this would happen.

Team Natsu had been staying in a hotel since they finished their mission yesterday night and were going to head back today. Lucy decided there was no rush and that she could have a peaceful and relaxing bath.

How wrong she was.

It wasn't long before Natsu came bursting through the doors. "Jeez Luce you take forever. Come on let's go already! If I help you, will you get out faster?"

Some yelling and shoving later, Natsu was finally out of the bathroom and Lucy could continue to get ready in peace.

Out of curiosity the girl decided to check her phone and she was quite surprised, what an understatement, when she found herself tagged in a selfie Natsu took while she was in the background in the bath.

She blushed furiously as she gaped at her device. How did he get that photo?

She hadn't even seen him take out his phone!

Groaning Lucy decided to take a peek at the comments.

 **Cana Alberona: Woah! Look at you two! You should've hopped in there with her Natsu ;D**

 **Macao Conbolt, Mirajane Strauss and 87 others like this**

 **Natsu Dragneel: I tried to but she kicked me out D: Oh well, maybe next time!**

 **Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona and 134 others like this**

Lucy groaned as she quickly shut her device off after that. There was no way she could go back to the guild now.

Maybe she should've just stayed in the tub and turned into a prune.

* * *

Natsu glowered as he stared at the picture Gray posted. Yesterday there had been an extremely rowdy party since it had been Elfman's birthday. They all partied pretty hard and somehow at the end of the night, Lucy had ended passing out on top of Natsu.

When the dragon slayer awoke he got up and quickly bolted to his house in hopes that nobody saw. Well not before carrying Lucy back to her apartment, but still.

Apparently he hadn't been quick enough. Gray had somehow managed to snap a selfie of the scene, his face poking out in the corner with a bemused expression as he jerked a thumb back to them. Under the description for the picture Gray had wrote, 'picked up a pretty weird pillow ey Lucy?'

Natsu moved his thumb to type a cheeky response to the ice bastard when he saw another comment get posted.

 **Lucy Heartfilia: Hmm, weird maybe. But at least he was comfy :)**

Olive eyes stared at his phone as the comment received a rush of likes following it. He failed to notice as Happy flew over his shoulder to peek at Natsu's phone while said boy had a slow growing smirk on his face along with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Happy chuckled as he floated down in front of Natsu's face.

"You liiiiiiiiiike her~"

Natsu chose not to respond to that and instead directed his smirk at Happy. "Jeez buddy your fur is a mess. Lemme take a picture with ya so I can show Charle!"

Happy immediately bolted and Natsu gave chase not too long after. Their laughs and cries filled their quaint house as they ran around in their childish activities.

* * *

 **Do you ever just finish a chapter and then forget to post it OTL**

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP. Jeez I'm terrible at ending chapters.**

 **But just a little note. As far as I remembered I haven't really seen anything like a camera in Fairy Tail? Someone can correct me if I'm wrong, but until then have the iLacri! XD**

 **As always read and review! Any critiques about characterization and writing are appreciated c:**

 **Request = OPEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** Is it though?

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Pairings:** N/A

 **Ratings:** K+

 **Summary:** In which Natsu finds out just how immaculate Gray can be.

* * *

Natsu wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat jealous of Gray.

Well...Jealous wouldn't be the right word. More like confused or something along those lines. In every picture he had ever seen Gray in, the man just always managed to look his best. According to others anyway, as Natsu thinks he'll always be a disgusting and ugly ice-turd.

But something didn't sit right with Natsu when it concerned Gray's photos. It didn't seem right to him that whenever people caught sight of Gray's newest tagged photos, there was a wave of compliments or giggling girls that followed. Whereas when he got tagged, it was always of him looking goofy or stupid.

Whatever, it's not like he cared about what the stupid stripper looked like anyway.

"Oh wow!"

Turning his head, he looked over to see Lucy grinning at a photo of Gray from their last mission.

Gray, Erza, and Wendy could be seen dressed in amazing formal attire grinning at the camera. While Natsu was dressed up as well, it was hard to see him, as he was in the background scarfing down whatever food was left.

Lucy had, unfortunately, not been able to come on that mission because of how sick she got. It was a such a shame, considering how much to loved to get dresses up for events like these.

The blonde was feeling immensely better though so of course she had to drop by the guild today.

"You look so handsome Gray!" Lucy gushed as her raven-haired friend just smirked.

…

Now Natsu just _had_ to get a bad picture of Gray.

He had waited till it was around lunch time to strike. When he spotted the ice mage devouring a pack of fries by the counter he knew this was his chance. What would everyone say now when they say their ever so perfect Gray eating like a wild animal.

Without warning, he popped up behind Gray and snapped a photo of him.

"Aha, I got it!" Natsu yelled in success as he straightened up and put his hands to his hips with his chin held up high. "A bad photo of you!"

"Is it though?" Gray asked without missing a beat.

Natsu looked down at the taken photo only to find Gray with a single fry in his hand while he winked at the camera.

"..."

* * *

 **I had to okay. Wow it's been a while. Sorry, things have gotten pretty busy for me school wise. Anyway, just a few things.**

 **I decided not to do request, but instead take prompt suggestions. This is just simply because I will not be able to get to everybody's request, so I'll just do prompts that interest or inspire me. The prompts can be anything as long as at least one member of Team Natsu is involved, even if it is as a minor role, as they are the main focus of these snippets. (Also go crazy with the shippings, as I do ship a lot of people in Fairy Tail. Just don't ask for NaLi as that is one couple I cannot do. I am so sorry XD)**

 **Second off to those who requested stuff already, I'll still do them! I just won't post them until I feel that they're decent enough to go out c:**

 **So yea, critiques, advice and prompts are welcome! Until next time!**


End file.
